1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to discharge devices for silos and more particularly to an adjustable door frame for supporting apparatus used in torque restraint and maintaining a clean chute silo configuration.
2. Prior Art
The use of a double chute assembly, which provides one clean chute for operator access, and another chute or conduit for the discharge of silage has been well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,345 and 3,797,625 illustrate this concept. The devices work quite well. However, in the interest of saving labor, when changing the unloader from door to door and at the same time providing a clean working environment, it has been desirable to mechanize and simplify as much as possible. Therefore the need for an easily usable and clean apparatus for making the transfer of the silo unloader from door to door as the silo is being unloaded has existed.